


Night Terrors

by FullElven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullElven/pseuds/FullElven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is having trouble sleeping with his new found humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

To say that Castiel was having trouble getting accustomed to sleeping was an understatement. Every time the fallen angel closed his eyes, he would see it all again; his brethren falling like balls of fire from the heavens. It got so bad that he would spend the nights fighting sleep, exploring the bunker, the sound of his footsteps waking Dean though he wouldn’t admit it.

Sometimes, Dean was already up, but other times he’d wake and simply listen to him wander aimlessly. Sometimes the steps would end right outside his door, as if Castiel stood there, listened, hand posed against the wood of it before finally continuing on. Sometimes, he’d pretend he’d already been up and take Castiel for a ride in the Impala, under the guise of going for a ‘beer run.’

While Cas wasn’t fond of the bitter taste of beer, he _was_ fond of the fact that in that Impala, there was always one of Dean’s old plaid shirts that still smelled of him. Wadding it up beneath his head as he leaned against the window, Castiel could find rest combined with the gentle movements of the Impala as Dean drove aimlessly about trying to lull his angel to sleep. 

There, cradled in the leather of the seats, the plaid of the Dean’s shirt, and the scent of it all…Castiel didn’t have nightmares. He may not have been able to sense Dean, but this was just as good, he believed. With his shirt beneath his head, he could carry his scent into his slumber to keep those nightmares away.


End file.
